Tormenta
by NikitaWolf
Summary: La noche ha caído en Konoha, y viene acompañada de una fuerte tormenta. Los pequeños Uzumakis están deseando lanzarse sobre los brazos de sus padres, pero creen ser ya demasiado mayores para esas cosas. Los dos hermanos buscarán consuelo el uno en el otro, dejando a su paso una preciosa estampa que sus padres desearían poder fotografiar. */-Quiero una cámara de fotos, Hinata./*


**¿Me echábais de menos?~**

 **Ya sé que sí, tontos, no hace falta que me lo recordéis ;) Vale, bien, ahora en serio. Últimamente estoy subiendo menos a menudo, ¿por qué? Pues ni idea (?) Noooo... O sea, que tengo mis razones. Para empezar, estoy de vuelta en casa, lo que quiere decir que tengo muchas más distracciones xD Pero además, me he vuelto a ver digimon adventure y digimon 02 (algo de tamers también), lo que quiere decir que seguramente escriba algún fic de esta serie. Además, me he acabado de ver el anime de Naruto (lo abandoné hace tiempo porque me enganchaba más el manga). ¿Y a que no sabéis qué?, ¡la semana que viene capítulo de relleno! Cofcofcofcofsiemprecofcofcofcofigualcofcof.**

 **Vaaaale, pues ya estoy aquí de nuevo, ¿contentos? Además también me he visto The Last de nuevo, así que me da que me voy a poner ya mismo a escribir un fic NaruHina de antes de que nacieran mis dos nenes adorables x3 Y... Y... Bueno, os sigo contando abajo que sino no os dejo el fic xD**

 **Que os aproveche~**

* * *

La tormenta golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas del hogar. Y como muchas veces en las que los truenos y el viento era el único sonido de la noche y los relámpagos la única luz, las pesadillas llegaban a los sueños de los niños.

La familia Uzumaki había terminado el día hacía un par de horas, dirigiéndose al calor de la cama. La luz parecía haberse ido de su casa a consecuencia de la tormenta, pero a ningún miembro parecía importarle demasiado, porque fue la excusa perfecta que Boruto y Himawari usaron para que sus padres jugaran con ellos al Cuarto Oscuro. Sí, había sido una noche divertida en la que el pequeño diablo rubio pudo hacer alarde de sus capacidades ninjas -sus padres se dejaban ganar-, y Himawari aprovechó para aferrarse a su padre con la excusa de que "tenía miedo a la oscuridad". Tiempo después, cuando el juego empezó a resultar repetitivo y todos los miembros se habían chocado demasiadas veces con los muebles -aún se quejaban de los golpes en los dedos de los pies-, dejaron de jugar. Boruto había ganado por diferencia y no se molestaba en ocultar su orgullo, pese a que sabía que su padre podía haberse utilizado a sí mismo de linterna y su madre haber usado el Byakugan. Pero daba igual. Él había ganado y como buen Uzumaki iba a hacer alarde de ello tanto tiempo como quisiera.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse a dormir, los niños seguían muy despiertos, pero Naruto y Hinata - a causa de un largo día de trabajo-, lo único que querían era dormir. De forma que acostaron a sus hijos pese a sus quejas y se metieron en su mullida cama para dedicarse unos mimos y unas palabras bonitas antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

En su cuarto, Boruto observaba el techo de la habitación con desinterés; no tenía sueño, pero tampoco le apetecía moverse de su cama. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la ventana de su cuarto. No tenía miedo a la oscuridad, ni a las tormentas, ni nada de eso pero... ¡El sonido que hacía el viento era espeluznante! Para olvidarse de ello, había tratado de imaginar que solo era un fantasma amistoso -lo había bautizado como Óscar-, y que esa era su forma de comunicarse con él. Pero no funcionó. Los truenos acompañaban los susurros del viento y los relámpagos parecían flashes que lo dejaban ciego cada pocos segundos. Vale, aquello empezaba a resultarle aterrador. ¡Pero tenía siete años 'ttebasa! Ya era un hombre y no podía rendirse al miedo y escabullirse entre las sábanas de la cama de sus padres para buscar protección. Era mayor y debía quedarse en su cuarto, tapado hasta arriba con las mantas, ojeando de vez en cuando que ningún monstruo le atacase y apretando con fuerza el peluche de Kurama entre sus brazos.

De repente, la puerta de su cuarto empezó a abrirse lentamente, con el ruido de las bisagras de acompañante. Temeroso, se destapó lo justo la cabeza para ver a qué monstruo se enfrentaba. Era bajito, temblaba y traía un oso de peluche aferrado en la mano.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí, Himawari? -preguntó con voz entrecortada cuando otro trueno sonó.

La aparición de su hermana pequeña -en lugar de un monstruo-, le había hecho sentir alivio, emitiendo un suspiro claramente audible. Sin embargo, no quería que su hermana viera que estaba asustado. Luego ella se lo diría a Sarada, Sarada a Mitsuki y Mitsuki al resto de la Academia Ninja, y luego sería el hazmerreír de la escuela, ¡y no podía dejar que tal tragedia sucediera!

-Tengo miedo, onii-chan -la escuchó susurrar.

Como muchas veces antes cuando su hermana mostraba aquella cara -ese adorable mohín-, y ponía aquella voz, el kokoro de Boruto se rompió. Y es que tener a Himawari como hermana no era nada fácil, no señor. Con aquel rostro angelical, el único deseo que tenía su hermano mayor hacia ella era de protección, no de odio como había visto en otras familias. Él simplemente prefería hacer reír a su hermanita antes que tirarle del pelo.

Con un poco de miedo -todavía no descartaba la idea del monstruo-, se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, donde su hermana se había quedado estática. No sin esfuerzo -tenían casi el mismo tamaño-, la cogió entre sus brazos, dejando que ella se aferrara a su pijama.

-Quiero ir con otôsan y okaasan, Boruto-nii-chan -susurró la niña con la cabeza escondida en el cuerpo del rubio-. Ven conmigo.

El pequeño Uzumaki dudó un momento, un instante en el que su mente imaginó cuál placentero sería echar a correr hacia el cuarto de sus padres y dormir entre los brazos de su madre. Negó con la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de la mente y negar la pregunta de su hermana al mismo tiempo.

-Ie, Hima-chan -dijo depositándola sobre su cama. Un relámpago iluminó el cuarto y los dos se estremecieron-. N-nosotros ya somos mayores, no podemos tener miedo d-de las tormentas.

Aquel pequeño tartamudeo, herencia de la Hyuuga hacia sus dos hijos, hacía que la imagen de ese momento fuese aún más enternecedora. Boruto subió a la cama con su hermana y dejó que ella se colara entre las sábanas, abrazándolo al instante.

-Yo estoy aquí para protegerte, Hima-chan -susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

Y pese a la tormenta, los truenos, los relámpagos y el fantasma Óscar, los dos niños consiguieron dormirse casi al momento, abrazados el uno al otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto despertó tarde aquella mañana. Gracias a Kami-sama el trabajo era mínimo en esos momentos, y siempre tenía a Shikamaru explotado en su oficina con el papeleo. Así que podía permitirse despertar tarde un día, abrazado a su hermosa esposa y con tenue luz del sol iluminando la habitación. Pese al extraño sueño que había tenido, había descansado bien. Al fin y al cabo, un grupo de patos amarillos comiendo ramen y siendo perseguidos por Pakkun no eran precisamente una pesadilla.

Con un ronroneo de gusto, acercó aún más el cuerpo de Hinata hacia el suyo, hasta que la espalda de su esposa rozó su propio pecho. Podía quedarse así toda la mañana. Empezó a besar el cuello de la Hyuuga, descendiendo lentamente a través del fino camisón azul que la cubría. A esas horas de la mañana, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa descolocada, su mujer era simplemente adorable e inocente. La amaba.

-Naruto-kun... -suspiró la chica dándose la vuelta-. Los niños llegarán pronto.

El rubio depositó un beso en los labios de su mujer, luego en la frente y volvió a acercarla para hundir el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica. Aspiró su aroma, tan embaucador para él como el primer día.

-Hmmmm... Tendríamos que ponerles un horario -musitó contra su piel-. Yo merezco disfrutar también de mi esposa... O mejor compremos un cerrojo, así no nos interrumpirán en mal momento.

Sin poder evitarlo -los años no le habían quitado esa manía-, Hinata se sonrojó ante la sugerencia de su marido. Nadie podría creer lo cariñoso y provocador que el rubio era en realidad cuando estaba con ella. Y aunque ella también echaba de menos aquella privacidad que tenían antes de que nacieran sus adorados hijos, no podían olvidarse de la paternidad con un cerrojo en la puerta. Además, siempre quedaba otra opción.

-S-solo espera un poco más, Naruto-kun -susurró cuando la lengua de su marido rozó la piel de su cuello-. En unas semanas Hima-chan empezará la Academia Ninja, y la casa estará vacía por la mañana.

Aquella declaración sonó como música para los oídos del Uzumaki. Soltó una pequeña risa con la cabeza todavía pegada al cuello de Hinata, provocando que esta se estremeciera. Se apartó levemente para mirarla y la besó en los labios antes de añadir en un suspiro:

-Eres una pervertida, Hinata -se carcajeó-. Pero no me importaría escaparme algunas mañanas y dejar trabajando al bakka de Shikamaru -la besó de nuevo-. No si es por estar contigo.

Comenzaron a besarse lentamente, rememorando cada uno el sabor del otro. Sabían que no estaba demasiado bien ir más lejos cuando sus hijos estaban a unos pasos de su habitación, pero HInata no replicó cuando el rubio acarició su vientre con una mano, todavía besándose. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, Naruto frenó su mano antes de que cubriese uno de los pechos de su mujer. Entonces sí que no habría vuelta atrás, y el tercer descendiente Uzumaki-Hyuuga estaría en curso antes de tiempo. Para bien o para mal, tendría que aguantarse una semana más, o al menos hasta que sus dos hijos se fuesen al parque y él dejase un Kage-Bunshin en la oficina.

-Es raro que los niños no estén todavía aquí, Naruto-kun -dijo de repente la Hyuuga, mirando hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-Tienes razón, a estas alturas ya deberían estar saltando encima nuestra.

Sin intercambiar una palabra más -años de matrimonio y dos hijos en común ayudaban mucho a la sincronización mental-, los dos se levantaron de la cama y caminaron hacia las habitaciones de los menores. Al comprobar el primer cuarto, el de Himawari, y encontrárselo vacío, se preguntaron dónde estaría la pequeña. No obstante, todas sus dudas fueron resueltas al entrar en la habitación de Boruto.

El mayor de los hijos roncaba levemente con los brazos envueltos en el cuerpo de su hermana, mientras que la peliazul sonreía dormida, aferrada con fuerza a su oso. Ese peluche era la única barrera entre los dos cuerpos de los niños. El pequeño muñeco de Kurama había salido volando de la cama a causa de alguna patada sonámbula de Boruto, y ahora descansaba en el suelo. El Bijuu en el interior de Naruto se revolvió indignado ante tal imagen, pero no dijo nada.

Hinata observaba sonriente la estampa, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Daba gracias a Kami-sama y a Naruto por haberles traído esos dos ángeles a su lado. El rubio, también sonriendo enternecido, abrazó a su esposa por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Quería inmortalizar ese momento, así que ya sabía cuál iba a ser su primera misión nada más vestirse.

-Hinata, creo que voy a comprar una cámara de fotos.

La Hyuuga sonrió. Si su marido compraba tal aparato, tenía claro que se pasaría el día entero jugando con él. Aun así, asintió levemente; ella también quería inmortalizar esos pequeños y mágicos momentos.

* * *

 **¡Y... se terminó! ¿Os ha gustado? Yo sé que os ha gustado, porque os ha gustado, ¿verdad? *mirada maliciosa con cuchillo en mano***

 **Bueno, a ver, este fic era algo que tenía en mente hace tiempo y que acabé de escribir estando en la playa. Si digo la verdad creo que es de los que más me gustan, ya que trato más profundamente la relación de los dos hermanos Uzumakis x3 Y aun así no dejo de lado el NaruHina porque el NaruHina is love (?) Parecerá raro, pero el punto de la cámara es importante para muchos otros fics; o sea, en uno que escribí hace un rato la menciono, y pienso hacer un fic dedicado a esa bendita cámara xD**

 **Qué más... Qué más... ¡Ah, sí! Aunque tengo otro fic de Hima-chan preparado (con humor, igual que siempre), necesito que mi editora cofcofhermanacofcof lo lea para asegurarme de que no me ha salido OoC ni nada por el estilo x3 Además, creo que voy a empezar a subir fics de otros personajes (¡no me matéis!), porque tengo ideas con ellos. Así que posiblemente suba alguno de ShikaTema y otras parejas canon que me gustan.**

 **Por lo demás... Patos de hule, un Kakashi envuelto en papel de regalo, un Minato adolescente... Ya sabéis, ¡lo típico! Y claro, cómo no, ¡LOS REVIEWS! (lo pongo en mayúsculas para que os fijéis ) Que sabéis que me hacen mucha ilusión y que además me animan a escribir más fics ;)**

 **Bueno lectoras y lectores, si queréis hablar conmigo o alo (vete tu a saber), acepto MP's encantada x3**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente fic!**

 **AVISO:** Bueno, si está leyendo esto será porque algo te interesa, ¿no? Al tajo: Resulta que dentro de poco emiezo el año escolar, y mi hermana las prácticas en la universidad, así que lo vamos a tener difícil para coordinarnos a la hora de leer fics. La cosa es que estoy buscando un ediotor/a que esté dispuesto a leer los fics, dar su opinión y ayudarme a mejorar. ¿Que por qué no busco un Beta? Ya lo he hecho, y ninguno me ha respondido en dos semanas .-. Si estás interesado/a, podemos hablar vía MP. Muchas gracias ;)


End file.
